


Monster

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... god that word is so familiar it's eerie, Abusive Relationships, Also I made a ship kid with wings, Animal Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, Drawing her was fun, Dream gets fucked (off camera), Dream is sterile, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Ink is really fucked up, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Threats of Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, dreamswap, her name is Prism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: "I can't", I murmured. "I don't want to.""You should", Ink repeated with firm eyes on me. His eyes held no threat. He wasn't testing me. He was telling me to find help and telling me he trusted me enough to go there with any injuries and not tell the truth about them. How he pushed down on my ribcage until my sternum was starting to break before beating me black and cracked. How he yanked me back by my wings, pulling out feathers and kicking me to the floor. Again and again.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this on Spooky Scary Skeleton Fluff on Wattpad back in June, but was quite unhappy with the results so I took it down. I finally decided to actually edit back in August 11th, and this was put back up on September 10th (Finished edited September 9th)
> 
> "I have seen many strange things, but such a monster as this I never saw. I shall need help to survive and flee."
> 
> TW: Abusive relationship, slight violence, mentioned threats of harming animals, threats of forcing abortion and mentioned sexual assault (Dream did consent but with how coercive, controlling and uncaring Ink was it fits that category. Also, does not go into detail on what happened; just slight mention.)

Fear blazed through me the second I was awake, my soul pounding, deep intakes of breath and wings tightly folded, my eyelights shrinked and sweat pouring out of me. As it turns out, I was alone in my bedroom, and I knew it was going to be one of those days.

It felt like an endless loop, and it almost was. But I find out, day after day, it wasn't on reset. There's always something different. A new name for me, stronger grips and harder hits. Different circumstances, different day, different hour. But I still had the same previous unhealed injuries, I still saw the same scowled face, and as it turns out though I didn't know it, the same patterns of his abuse.

I winced as I tried to move out of bed, sore pain shooting up my femurs, hips and pelvis. I grit my teeth though and force myself up, limping to the bathroom to troubleshoot the problem and perhaps take some medicine.

Once inside, I locked the door behind me. I didn't want a repeat of last time. Flashbacks came into my head, but I tried to push them away. There wasn't any use trying to think about it today.

I figure out that there isn't any injuries there, but just soreness and pain. I dry swallow two painkillers, feeling awfully nostalgic. I take a look at myself in the mirror for the first time to morning, just to find a bad bite mark on my shoulder and a few gashes on my ribs, but whatever pain I felt there was nothing compared to the place between my legs, and even that was fading. I felt my skull, feeling for the place where he cracked my skull, and finding that it was almost completely healed. Good. I couldn't give out public speeches about safety if I was hurt, right?

I relaxed my wings and spread open one, just to inspect for a few blood feathers and bald patches. Thankfully, most of the bald patches from when Ink yanked out feathers after feathers were hidden, but I had gotten a few questions from employees to acquaintances to even kids from the orphanage asking about them.

"Where did you get those bald patches?" Someone in the hospital once asked. "Overgroomed", I lied, avoiding eye contact and hoping they didn't catch on.

"What happened?" One of the kids asked me, a grey-and-red bird monster, touching my many feathers. "Oh, it's nothing", I replied, patting their own feathered plumage and made me feel guilty that they believed me so easily.

I didn't tell them the truth.

I never could.

For my own safety.

The multiple featherless places had no such luck in growing back yet. I sighed in defeat, checking my other wing but it was quite similar, except I winced as pain tingled there. Every time his voice rised and he raised his hand, I would cover my head with my wings and arms. Whenever that happened, he loved doing nothing more then damaging my head, arms and wings the most.

I was just trying to stay alive.

I heard a door open. "Dream?"

"In the bathroom!"

I heard a few footsteps before I saw Ink trying the door to the bathroom. He banged on the door for a second before I unlocked up, slightly shaken up and afraid. However, he didn't seem angry. Yet.

He looked down at the separation line between the two rooms. "Can I?"

"Yeah, come in", I smiled softly. He stepped inside and leaned up to carefully kiss my skull. "How are…" His sentence trailed off. It was futile to ask. How am I? How's my body coping? Both of them would be rather mean to ask.

"I'm fine", I replied in general. "I'm okay."

"Good", Ink murmured, carefully putting his arms around my shoulders. "You look beautiful today."

I look like crap.

"I'm not feeling all too good. I'm sore all over my lower body and I'm a bit nauseous. Can you alert some of the others in JR? I don't want any of the kids, guards or patients getting sick with the flu", I told Ink. I was always afraid at showing weakness since he could take advantage of that, but anytime I was sick, Ink was the sweetest boyfriend I could ask for. He smiled and hummed in response. "Alright. I'll tell the employees of the orphanage and hospital, alongside the others. I'll also alert the kitchen staff that you won't be joining any meals... unless you want some tea or soup?"

"Soup sounds good", I smiled back

Scenes like these deceived people into thinking we were an amazing couple.

We weren't.

We never were.

There is no "ten months ago he first hit me". There's only a "I'm stupid enough to love him from day one and forgive him for every episode".

That's all there was to us. I loved him and I think he loved me too. At least, I didn't know because one day he did and the next I was his worst enemy, deserving nothing but a good beating to the face and scavenged carrion and cadaver to survive.

I limped my way back to the bed and lay down on the mattress, instantly feeling better when Ink walked with me and covered me with the blanket. "Maybe you should have a doctor see you today."

"I can't", I murmured. "I don't want to."

"You should", Ink repeated with firm eyes on me. His eyes held no threat. He wasn't testing me. He was telling me to find help and telling me he trusted me enough to go there with any injuries and not tell the truth about them. How he pushed down on my ribcage until my sternum was starting to break before beating me black and cracked. How he yanked me back by my wings, pulling out feathers and kicking me to the floor. Again and again.

"I'll have a doctor see me later today", I promised and Ink sighed relieved. He kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too", I said, emotionless inside when I said that. I stayed on the bed with him, allowing him to rub my back a bit in hopes of easing my nausea. I tried not to think about anything and just waiting for time to pass as if it would suddenly fade into a better day where he wouldn't hurt me anymore. Hopefully, I wasn't delusional.

After a while, Ink got up. "I'm heading out to get your soup and meet Blue. Will you be fine going to the doctor alone or should I join you?"

"I'll be fine", I promised with an apologetic smile. "Say hi to Blue for me."

"I will", Ink replied with a sigh, putting on a scarf before heading outside my room in JR. I slumped on the bed, pulling the covers around me. I was finally on my own, and I wouldn't have to be so on edge, though he seemed to be so nice to me. I loved him, true, but I feared him too. My fear was only slightly trailing behind on my love for him and once fear was stronger than love, I'd be a dead monster.

I flipped my ancient phone and the screen came up, turquoise and clear. I checked the clock and I saw that soon one of the doctors would be able to see me. I could have them check me sooner, being the head of JR, but I didn't want to cause trouble. That's when I realized Ink had put Champion under one of the doctor's care. Looks like I had to go out after all.

When I got up, I felt extremely nauseous and nearly threw up, and I layed on the floor for a few minutes before it faded. When finally I was confident enough I wouldn't throw up, I went outside to Dr. Leafoid's apartment and knocked on the door three times to see the strange hybrid open the door.

"Oh, Lord Dream! What causes you to be here so early?"

"Two things", I replied. "I presume Ink had put Champion under your care?"

"Ah, yes, he's here but still sleeping", Leafoid moved to the side to show Champion was sleeping. I went inside her room. "I also need a checkup- I feel extremely nauseous and I'm wondering what it is."

"Oh", Leafoid's face visibly dropped. "That's not good, especially considering skeleton monsters don't get sick often... we'll have to go to the hospital and do extensive research to figure out the underlying problem."

"I was afraid of that", I murmured, before sighing. "Well, very well."

We went to the hospital and went to a room that I almost never went to. Many wires were for testing and many more for machines to transfer and process information. I just hoped nothing was serious. Or what the doctor did showed injuries I'd rather keep under wraps.

I was hooked up to a few wires and it made me nervous as the monster watched the screen. As if some of the readings could detect what Ink's doing to me.

It turned out to be a quick visit. Checking my magic, my wings, my breathing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but since I was so on edge about feeling bad that day, I wanted her to be sure. I wanted her to have checked everything. I bled last night. Maybe some bacteria got into my marrow.

Eventually she declared me healthy but had taken a blood sample to see if everything was okay for sure. I walk out of the room, feeling slightly better and I'd get the results next week. If I lived to see next week. Probably, Ink didn't want me to die. Though while enraged, only time could tell if I'd live.

\---

"Is the doctor sure you're healthy? You've been ill all week", Ink murmured. I open my mouth to reply, but instantly regretting it as I threw up into the bucket by the side of my bed. Ink patted my back as I emptied my crop, remnants of the semi-digested food now in the puke bucket. Ink shooed off Champion as he sniffed the bucket, but unlike other times when I threw up he wasn't as difficult to wave off. The husky stared at me for a second, as if trying to communicate in some strange language.

Ink rubbed circles on my back as I groaned, feeling sore and nauseous. I felt my mouth salivate and I barely had time to react, just enough to get my head above the bucket again. It was nothing more then bile, but it tasted terrible and my crop burned as it went up.

I lay on my back, the burning getting more intense and Ink got me a glass of water. I didn't know if I could keep it down, but the pain was bad enough that I gulped it all without much thought. I breathed in deep as the pain went away, but I threw it all up again. Champion came back to my side, sniffing my hand and moving his head under my hand and I gave him a good pet, my fingers going down his back before I moved my hand back to his head and down again. My fingers grazed the JR pin on his collar, and I lightly fiddled with it before putting my hand to my ribcage. The husky put his front paws on the bed before Ink commanded "down!"

The husky begrudgingly complied with Ink, putting his front paws back on the ground and sat down, watching the artist intently. "You okay?" Ink asked, lightly petting my skull.

"I doubt it", I replied, "My crop feels like it's been partying all night."

"Maybe the blood results will pinpoint what's going on", Ink assured me, kissing my forehead and leaving me be for now. He covered me in a blanket, loosely tucking me in so if I felt nauseous I could easily reach for the pail again. "Blue's going to be here soon, and he prefers to bother you. Do you mind if I deal with him?"

"No, go. Tell him to eat shit for me."

"Alright", Ink tried not to laugh, his eyelights morphing into different colors and shapes. He quietly left the room, shutting the door silently behind him before locking it. I sighed, staring at the ceiling and pondering what could happen. I've been sick all week, so it was impossible to make Ink angry; he hadn't laid a single finger on me yet and it felt both wonderful and eerie at the same time.

Someone knocked on the door, which snapped me from any further thoughts. I weakly slug myself off the bed, answering the door to find Dr. Leafoid. "Lord Dream?"

"Yes?"

"We have your blood results."

"And?"

"You might want to come by for this one", she said and I could feel fear creeping up my spine. Something was terribly wrong with my blood, I knew it. Leafoid took me to a different part of the hospital not far away from where I was taken to before. The room was the same cold white, but had two vials of golden marrow and a few more that were empty. There was also a kangaroo monster reading things off a computer-printed paper, taking a look at a few things on the computer in front of her before going down and reading from the paper again. "Please, Lord Dream, take a seat", the kangaroo said, not taking a glance at me. I did as I was told, feeling anxious to hear what was wrong with me.

"So we got your results back."

"Are they bad?" I asked, nervously.

"No, not at all. You are a healthy skeleton."

I cocked my head. "Then what's the problem?"

"Something in your blood", the kangaroo announced.

"What is it?"

"Did you ever learn about biology?" Leafoid asked, panting lightly. I shook my head, for I didn't really go to school way back when.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to explain", the kangaroo murmured, carefully putting the paper down on a free space on the desk. "Let's use humans for this explaination, it's the easiest way. You know how male humans have androgens, while females have estrogens? Skeletons don't have either of those. Instead, they have esdrogens, and very rarely the hormones humans have. And even so, extremely small amounts", she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Their uses in your body are many and wide, and it would take a while to explain them and I'm not a teacher", the kangaroo said.

"The reason why Kosher is saying all this", Leafoid interjected, "is because you are possessing very high amounts of estrogens and androgens."

"What's going on then?"

Their faces lit up like a light, the air in the room feeling less serious. "Congratulations, Lord Dream", Kosher smiled, "We believe you are pregnant."

Confusion smacked me in the face. "I'm sterile, though. How could that happen?"

Suddenly both of their faces dropped, their expressions contorting due to their confusion. "O-oh... well... I don't know how that can happen, then... I've never encountered that before..."

"Can you help figure it out?"

"I'm not a fertility doctor", Kosher nervously laughed.

I left the room with more questions then answers.

\---

I unlocked the door, thoughts of the whole scene still swirling around my head. I was so distracted that I didn't know Ink was there until he spoke. "Hey Dream... where have you been?" he asked, threat underlying in his tone and my senses suddenly sharpened. He was pissed. He was very pissed. "I was..."

"You left without telling me where you went. You got something to hide? Thought you were so fucking sick", Ink growled at me, looming closer and I took a few steps back. "I was at the hospital."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure", he spat, "I bet you didn't even go to the doctor last week!" He hollered and I flinched, instinctively crossing my arms and wings over my head, should he lash out. It was a reflex but most of the times, it signaled the start of something very painful so it was more of an invitation to Ink.

That's exactly what he did that evening.

He beat me until I could barely drag myself across the floor. But despite all the pain in my wings, head, arms and legs, what was perhaps more hurtful was to hear Champion's whines and whimpers as he watched me, unable to do anything as he knew it would only cause us both pain. I could remember the very nostalgic memories, of me holding the husky back from biting Ink as he threatened to kill the dog, when all Champion was doing was trying to protect me. Even as Ink beat me until I couldn't bare the pain, that thought that Champion was as powerless as me, if not more so, was the only thing that made tears come to my eyes.

Eventually he stopped his assault on me, wiping off the sweat that beaded on his forehead and temple. He sat down on the bed, panting, out of breath. My bones radiated pains and aches, some of my marrow dripping down. Champion looked at Ink for a second before slowly getting out of his crouched, submissive position and walked towards me, sniffing my face before licking my wounds, cleaning me up.

Soon I gained my voice, and I told Ink that I was at the hospital, getting my blood results back and it left him feeling insanely guilty. I didn't tell him about the pregnancy.

Champion stared at Ink when he came over to give me a hug, one so gentle and loving unlike his previous actions. I used to feel pity for him whenever he felt bad afterwards for what happened but not this time. If he hadn't been paranoid and delusional, he would've listened to me. He wouldn't have beat me over nothing. Now all I could think while hugging him was "Hope you choke on your tears."

\---

I was having another bout of morning sickness, throwing up everything I thought I could keep down. I was still doubtful that I was pregnant, but every morning I threw up. I brought myself to the bathroom, sweating like a pig and splashing cold water on my face cooled me down. I sighed pleasantly.

I heard Champion scratch at the locked door, and I opened it and let him inside. He layed on the floor, next to the bathtub/shower and watched me. I felt my arms, some bruises there making me wince and scabs that looked pretty bad. A feeling jumped out of me. A strange feeling coming from my soul.

I gasped and gripped my sternum, my legs shaking and soon unable to carry my weight. Champion barked and came up to me, whimpering and sniffing, trying to figure out the problem. I winced as my soul felt like it was tearing apart, something ripping itself out, something-

I gave a hard cough, so hard I choked on air for a second before gasping. I lie on the floor for however long, not even realizing I was on the floor until that happened. I clunch my ribcage, tears pouring out, my body tense and my wings twitching until finally, the pain died down. I wobbled up from the ground, Champion licking my wings and I wiped away my tears. My eyesight still blurry, I pulled up my blue shirt, taking a look at my soul which I was sure I hadn't summoned up. There was a slight golden sheen around it, and I squinted, doubting I could see anything but after turning my head, it was unmistakable.

It was a soul, much smaller then my own.

A child's soul.

I wrenched my shirt down and paced back and forth on the tiled floor, trying to figure out how it was possible for someone sterile like me to get pregnant. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but I couldn't deny the fact that I was carrying a child within me.

I brought a hand down to my chest. How did that child even survive the beatings Ink put me through recently? It truly was a miracle soul.

I wasn't going to tell Ink though. I wouldn't tell him. I hadn't before, I won't now, not ever in the future. He wouldn't know and I would hide it until it disappeared or until I… how the fuck would I go into labor? I am sterile, it wasn't likely I could summon the magic to push the egg out of me. Why was this shit so complicated? My own body is a mystery to me.

My senses felt someone outside my place in JR go from calm to enraged in nothing flat. A lock jingled and, for a second, I hit a blank on how to react. Fleeting footsteps came to the door, and it opened and I saw the face of Ink and I knew right then and there I realized I forgot to lock the door. He didn't say anything, didn't reply, he just attacked.

"Please, stop!" I begged, eyesight blurry with tears as I was pushed against the sink but it only seemed to infuriate him. He brought up a hand to hurt me and I wrapped my arms and wings around my ribcage, making him hesitate.

Why did he hesitate?

"You're not gonna shield your head from me?" Ink asked, lowering his hand and staring at my ribcage. I looked up, noticing I hadn't brought my arms up to my head but I had folded my arms over my ribcage. One thing ran through me. _Protect the child._

Why did I do that?

"… No."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "My soul?"

Ink scoffed. "What could possibly be so important to you in your soul all of the sudden? Only last week you were protecting your head and now you suddenly realize your soul is in there?"

"Yeah", I replied, feeling scared.

He seemed puzzled. "You never told me what the blood results said."

It wasn't curiosity. It was a hidden threat.

"You didn't ask. You… hit me when I came back."

"What did they say?"

"I had something in my soul", I said, realizing how fucked I was by saying that. Ink frowned. "So that's why you wanna protect it. There's something wrong with it. What's wrong with it? Did I… damage anything? Or interupt some magic and messed up the contents in your soul..?"

The threat seemed to have faded, now genuine worry as he spoke. I sighed, debating whether or not I should tell him. "I… You wouldn't believe me."

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're joking", Ink laughed, feeling misguided but I shook my head. "I'm dead serious. Ask the doctors. I'm fucking pregnant with your child, Ink."

Suddenly memories came up that my mind blocked before. That's why I felt so sore that day. Ink did things to me, and while I did consent he was rough and coercive. It was a nightmare I was finally remembering.

"How did..."

"I don't know. I'm keeping the child so you better get used to a pregnant boyfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ink asked, shocked. "Why didn't you? God, the damage I must've done to…"

I stared at him, surprised. Ink for the first time seemed to realize it wasn't okay to hurt me.

"It's fine. I wanted to hide it because I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"And hurt you for lying", Ink murmured to himself. "God, what have I become?"

"A soon-to-be father."

Ink rubbed his skull. "I… I need to go for a walk. This is too much."

"I know. Can I invite Nightmare over to keep me company?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm… I'm going for now. See you later, Dream."

I nodded, accepting a kiss on my nose as he walked away. I called Nightmare. After I offered him and his friends to work for us in exchange for them being no longer outlaws, we've been able to get our close bond again. He was one of the very few who knew about Ink's abusive nature. I made him promise he'd never tell anyone about it and he swore to never tell a soul. He didn't even tell his boyfriends.

"Dream?" I heard him call out and I opened the bathroom door. He looked relieved as he walked in. "Goodness... you don't look good but I was thinking you'd be terribly wounded, if not dead", Nightmare sighed, "I'm glad it isn't as bad as I thought... but what happened? How bad did he hurt you?"

"These wounds were from yesterday", I gestured towards my plucked wings, slightly cracked cheek and brusied arms and legs. "He knows you're here. He's out for a stroll."

"What's going on, then?"

"Nightmare, I'm pregnant."

"Dream, you're infertile. Enough jokes, why did you have me over?"

"I'm not joking", I said, getting frustrated and pulling up my shirt to reveal both my soul and the child's soul, which while under tough magic is still somewhat visible. "She formed just today and that's why Ink is so fucking shocked."

Finally Nightmare got it. "Can you blame the monster", Nightmare muttered, staring at my ribcage. "So there's really more than one soul in there?"

"Yeah."

"Weird."

"I know."

"Are you keeping her?"

"Him."

"What?"

"They're bigender."

Nightmare blinked confused for a second. "Wait, how can you tell?"

"I can just tell."

Nightmare rolled his eyes. "I hate to ask this, but what would happen if Ink wants you to abort him?"

"Then Ink can go fuck himself", I said, firmly.

We eventually moved to my bed, explaining to Nightmare the night before I got pregnant the horror show Ink put me through. Soon we were just talking about the child and how Ink would be her father. Just then Ink came back. He didn't look all that tranquil.

I got up off the bed. "Hey Ink."

"Hey."

"How was your patrol?"

"Interesting", he vaguely murmured.

"Explain", I cocked my head.

Ink shrugged. "Not much to say. Are you keeping the baby?"

"I am. I'm keeping her. They're bigender."

"Any idea how you could've gotten pregnant?"

"I've been told I'm sterile so I still have none."

Ink seemed to have more questions and objections but he seemed to remember I was pregnant so the doubts dissolved into 'probably some magical shit'.

"I think you should abort it, Dream."

"No."

Ink clenched his jaw. "I'm not fathering a child out of you."

"You already did", I said with a glare. "You got me pregnant in the first place."

That got him enraged again. "I'll get you back to normal as well", Ink growled, an evil intention in him as his eyes changed shape and color. I stood there petrified at the idea that he would attack and kill the soul. I could barely refrain from vomiting at the thought.

Nightmare stepped in between us and pushed me behind his back. "Dream gets to decide, Ink. It's his body and his choice."

"My child."

"No. You said you didn't want to father a child out of him. Then don't. Walk away. Leave Dream and his child be."

Ink shook his head, summoning his paint brush. "So you do can claim him for yourself, you whore!"

"What?!"

"I've noticed you got a lot closer to Dream and less close to me as soon as Dream and I started dating. Bet you're jealous."

"You're delusional!" Nightmare called out, forcing me to stay behind his back. "I only got closer to him to try and protect him from you!"

"That plan didn't seem to work, now, didn't it?" Ink smirked, trying to rile up Nightmare. Thankfully the negative skeleton saw through it before anything got physical, taking my arm. "Dream is going with me and you're letting him."

"Fine, take him and that thing growing inside of him. Take him and go." Ink gestured to the door with his paintbrush.

I beckoned Champion to me and the husky followed as I latched onto Nightmare's arm. We swiftly walked past Ink towards the door before Ink would change his mind. I hung onto Nightmare's arm, feeling horribly nauseous. "He seemed to have a different mindset before the walk. Like he actually wanted to be a parent for my child."

"He can't hide his true colors. Ink's always been violent", Nightmare sighed, dragging me away from the hallway that contained my room in the JR building. I didn't even have time to think about my stuff, my buisness, my memories, my home. It all revolved around the soul now.

\---

I stared out the window, eyes almost falling closed as I was tired, only kept awake by the tingling pain of my crop and the liquid filling it. I took a deep breath, hearing shouts in the distance as guards apprehended Ink. "Did I make a mistake?"

Nightmare leaned his head on my shoulder, and I felt Cross' hand rubbing my back. "No. Can you look into his eyes and tell you made a mistake by leaving your home?"

"I can't look at him", I sighed but Nightmare smiled. "I wasn't talking about Ink."

I turned to him. He was in Error's arms, covered in many-colored iridescent feathers and the broken, colorful egg shells discarded. She was silent that night. Maybe he knew his abusive father was finally arrested.

I chuckled sadly "I can't say I made a mistake with keeping her."

"You saved her from a violent father."

"Into the arms of loving ones", I smiled, Error handing me my child and I gently took him into my arms. Nightmare kissed me sweetly, Cross hugged me from behind and Error grabbed one of my hands and intertwined our fingers. Nightmare broke the kiss, returning the smile. "This is how it should be."


End file.
